1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbant panels for carrier vehicle beds and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to liner panels for protecting the inside surface of the carrier vehicle beds.
2. History of the Prior Art
Most of the currently popular mini-pickup trucks being marketed are constructed with a small carrier bed, the sidewalls of which are of a single wall metal construction. This construction naturally has the benefits of effecting a reduction in the cost of the trucks and also a reduction in weight which in turn provides a reduction in energy consumption.
However, if the truck is utilized as a work vehicle as opposed to a pleasure vehicle, very distinct problems arise in this single wall construction. When heavy objects are loaded into the pickup truck bed, often these objects strike the sides of the wall from the inside causing an indentation in the inside surface of the metal. Since there is only a single wall construction, this dent shows up as an unsightly protrusion along the outside wall of the pickup truck.
Even if the bed is loaded carefully, often items become loose and slide or roll against the inside wall again causing damage to both the inside and outside surface of the pickup bed. Repair of such damage is very expensive since both the outside and inside has to be smoothed and refinished in order to restore the original appearance of vehicle.
A lesser problem, but still a problem, is the damage often done to the front wall and the floor of the vehicle bed. Whereas, dents in the front wall floor do not show up on the exterior of the pickup truck, they nonetheless detract from the appearance of the truck and reduce the resale value.